This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Home entertainment systems, personal computer systems, and the like generally include displays with display bases that receive power and communicate with other devices via cables. These displays are often implemented with other components, and peripheral devices that generally occupy the same workspace or area. For example, a flat panel computer display and its base are often utilized along with optional accessories such as keyboards, mice, personal digital assistant (PDA) docks, central processing units (CPUs), speakers, cameras, and so forth. The peripheral devices, other components, and the display itself often utilize various combinations of cables (e.g., signal cables and power cables) to operate and communicate with one another.
Unfortunately, it can be cumbersome to have a number of cables from various devices and peripherals in the same area. Indeed, the various cables can become tangled and disorganized, resulting in an unaesthetic appearance and logistical issues relating to connecting and disconnecting the cables. For example, devices can become dislodged or disconnected due to cables being snagged or pulled inadvertently.